


five firsts

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffeeshop woes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five firsts

**i. in the coffeeshop**

Which bright spark decided to trail the wire in front of the counter  _anyway?_ Anna bets ten it's Dean or Gabriel; either one of those fuckers. Now she's on the floor and her wrist's shooting stabs of pain up every single nerve ending and the customer is towering over her staring down at her ruined shirt with an unimpressed look on her face. 

"Anna!" Jo runs in to save the day like she always does, apologising rapidly to the woman with the coffee-stained top while helping her employee up. "How could you be so careless?"

Anna bites back a scathing retort and nods awkwardly at the customer she spilled a peppermint latte on. "Sorry..."

"No worries." If she didn't know better, the waitress would swear she's amused. "But perhaps you guys should do something about the wires on the floor."

The tips of Anna's ears burn.

 

 

**ii. in the taxi**

She's late. Again! That's it, this time Jo's  _really_ going to go through with her threat of pushing her into the river. Anna flags the taxi down with one hand as she struggles to tie up her hair with the other.  _Okay, maybe I can get there with five minutes to spare -_

Someone slips into the taxi before she does, and she lets out an unholy screech of indignation as she all but throws herself into the backseat. "Look, _excuse_ m..." She trails off awkwardly. She's looking into the face of the customer she spilled coffee on not two days ago.

"Oh. Sorry... you can have it." She makes a move to wiggle butt-first out of the taxi, trying not to look at the taxi driver, who's got a contorted expression that Anna can totally tell says  _I'm trying not to laugh._ The pretty young woman smiles at her, and beckons at her to come back in. "We're both going to the coffeeshop, I gather?"

They end up taking the same taxi to Anna's workplace. She spends the whole journey looking out of the window and trying not to cringe. 

 

 

 **iii.** **in her dreams**

The woman, who Anna has come to discover is named Bela, makes a frequent appearance in her dreams at night, which is unnerving to say the least. 

Okay, she's pretty, and she's polite, and when she meets Anna's eyes across the counter as she's moving to and fro to serve the customers it makes something roil in her stomach, but she barely  _knows_ her. So why does she keep popping up when she sleeps?

Not that she minds. But still.

 

 

**iv. in the bar**

She nearly spits out her mojito when she notices Bela entering the new bar that's opened a few paces down from the cafe.  _Nearly._ If the bartender on duty contests this, he doesn't know what he's talking about. She looks... wow. 

_Wow._

Anna drinks the rest of her mojito down far too quickly to be healthy and chokes very inelegantly on it when Bela appears behind the counter with a smile. "Hi, Anna."

"How do you know my name?" Anna blurts out, before succumbing to furious snorting and gasping as her drink goes up her nose. Bela waits for her to recover with a grin, passing her a tissue. "You wear a name tag at the cafe."

 _Oh. Right._ "Hi. I didn't know you bartend here." 

"You should come more often, then?"

Anna chokes. "What?"

Bela nods, eyes twinkling. "Well, I give you guys business - figure it's fair one of you do the same." Her tone is layered with suggestion, and Anna swallows briskly, eyes bugging out. _"Areyouaskingmeonadate?"_

"That's a wild conclusion to draw from a bargain." And for a moment Anna's heart falls but then she notices the smile on Bela's face, and she feels something like hope. "Come again tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," she answers. "Definitely."

 

 

**v. on a date**

Bela meets Anna at the door at eight sharp in the sexiest dress Anna's ever set her eyes on, which surprises her. "Aren't you on duty?"

"Not tonight. Tonight, you're the only one on the programme." 

Her eyes light up, and Bela pushes the door open, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Don't trip over the wire."

_GOD._

\- but she doesn't, and it ends up being a very good night.


End file.
